


Love You Too

by EmpressDiamond



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EmpressDiamond
Summary: Every other night it feels like the same thing happens. The same painful experience.One Shot.





	Love You Too

 

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong_

 

The grass was dark. Drenched in nothing but the dark shroud of the star-blanketed sky, long abandoned by the sun. In it's place, was the softer, colder light of the full moon serving as the grand center piece upon this black yet dotted canvas. There was no mistake, it was still green, though it's colour had for the past few hours been dulled as the night drowned out the bountiful life that in the daylight had surrounded each individual blade as though the shadows of the marble and stone graves, the crypts that held the deceased, had taken hold over the minuscule plants that surrounded their outsides.

 

Colder still, was the fact that aside from the occasional breeze of unforgiving wind, there was not any sound omitting from the entire area of the graveyard. It was as though all things stopped to pay respects to those put to rest within it's solemn grounds or otherwise asking themselves the ultimate question of fate.

 

It was the black, iron gates of this solemn place that one of the strongest young women that there could possibly be, ended up struggling even just to grab hold of the gates' bars. She managed to do it, but it was only after a tumultuous battle with her own will did she manage to accomplish even just that one simple act.

 

It was only part of the battle of course, for it took her far more than just a few deep breathes to begin the process of pushing open the gates, and it took a complete relaxation of all convictions for her to begin walking with one hand brushing upon but one of her arms, down the concrete path to her destination.

 

Her many breathes came out like a mist from inside of her, cold just like the environment around her – even the tears streaming down her face felt not like water but instead like stinging ice. Stinging, a feeling of pain that she had been feeling for some time, with this current walk being certainly no exception to her misery.

 

There were many things she wanted to say, yet her mouth refused to speak.

 

There were many things she wanted to look at, yet her head refused to look up.

 

There were many things she would rather be doing, yet she knew this was but the most important thing of all.

 

Though the walk was but a few minutes long, that is not how it felt. It seemed to linger on not for minutes but instead for hours. Hours, of nothing but concrete and moon-lit grass, joined only by her feet moving forward and back. Whether or not that was actually for how long she had been walking, she neither knew nor cared.

 

All that she cared about was her destination – which was reached only when her feet stopped.

 

Even then, however, she did not want to look up. She felt as though since she already knew very well what was awaiting her – having seen this all before, she didn't need to. Yet at the same time she knew that nothing would proceed until she gave in to the desire of whatever made her be in this place at this time. As such, with her heavy heart she forced her eyes to look upwards and lock with something that brought her absolutely no pleasure to see.

 

_Wallace R. West_

_1995 – 2016_

_A fast yet beloved friend to all who knew him._

 

It was not the first time that she had seen this sight, yet still it also was not the first time that this sight completely broke her.

 

Falling to her knees, she gave in to the temptations of her brain and no longer made an effort to hold back her tears and sobs. For as many times that this nightmare plagued her, this was always the part that brought her to her weakest point.

 

Even within the world of reality, where she lay in her bed with the covers long since kicked off of her by her restless body, all he should do was grab with her hands the plush of her departed beloved – it was never quite the same as actually having him wrapped in her arms, but it was something to ease her pain.

 

Despite the intense grief coming over her in her deep state of rest, she still managed to utter but a few tear-filled lines as it all finally ended, but a few softly spoken words as her eyes reopened to dark bedroom surrounding her in the world of reality:

 

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
